caw_wrestling_networkfandomcom-20200215-history
VWF Retribution 2013
Card "I Quit" Match for the VWF Championship; If Ami loses, The Sailor Senshi will never get another shot for any VWF title forever. Ashlee Simpson © vs. Ami Mizuno Jill Valentine vs. Lara Croft Minako Aino vs. Lightning VWF Tag Team Championship The Dewynter Sisters (Kiki Dewynter & Viola Dewynter) © vs. Haruka Tenoh & Michiru Kaioh Retribution2K13VWFTagTeamChampionship.png Retribution2K13MinakovLightning.png Retribution2K13ValentinevCroft.png Retribution2K13VWFChampionship.png Results *3. After the match, Ashlee Simpson and LuFisto came out and celebrated of Lightning's win over Minako on the entrance stage. Lightning told them that she doesn't need any protection from them at all because she's an army of one. *4. X-23 interfered and gave a harsh kick to Awesome Kong on the top rope as Awesome Kong was going to hit a big body splash onto Makoto through a table on the outside. After the match, X-23 laid out Makoto with a Peacekeeper to the ring post. *6. Gina called out the newest Vixen, Cat Zingano but security found out that Cat was laid out in the back and LuFisto answers Gina's challenge. *7. During the match, the mystery individual came out and she revealed herself as Mio Kuroki. Mio told Ami that the True Nexus is ain't strong enough for The Daughters of Darkness to emerge as one. Then she told the two goals of this group are to ensure that every Senshi has no choice at becoming champion and that we are their worst nightmares if Ami or her girls try to mess with them and one example is Ami herself. Then Mio introduced Ami the newest member of The Daughters of Darkness and in a shocker, it was none other than the returning Aerith Gainsborough! Aerith returns with a surprising new attire after the lights in the arena went out and laid out Ami completely by laying her out with an Ancient Twist of Faith through the commentary table. Miscellaneous *Usagi says thanks to Minako for saving her behind couple weeks ago. But Minako asks Usagi to don't thank her due to Lightning attack Minako after saving Usagi. Then Usagi says to Minako "I'm sorry for the mishap six months ago." Usagi then asks Minako to help her in the fight against The True Nexus, but Minako responded her "I think about it." *Rinoa Heartilly and Rikku ask Fred to approve their tag team name "Team Final Fantasy" and Freddy agreed of their decision. Freddy them told them that on the next Nitro, Team Final Fantasy will make their tag team debut against a team of the boss' choosing. *Ashlee Simpson caught the mystery individual when that individual was eavesdropping on Ashlee's plan and that individual told Ashlee that her protection had arrived. Ashlee didn't need protection from facing an being like Ami but the individual responded by telling her "Trust me...You will need her." Ashlee then told the individual who is her name and why take down all members of the Senshi and why did she choose her and the rest of the True Nexus for this and the individual answered back "All will be revealed...when the time's right." as the mysterious individual took her leave. *Usagi, Ami Mizuno, and Rei Hino talk backstage. Category:Vixenz Wrestling Federation Category:CPV's Category:2013